


Show Me [Traducción]

by jessevaldfond



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Neediness, Possessiveness, Public Masturbation, Smut, Touching, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: “Dime,” continua Graves, su voz aún más baja ahora. “¿Esto siempre sucede cuando te curo?”“Siempre. Cuando tú - cuando tú me tocas.”Graves respira. Credence puede oírlo; Graves se ha acercado aún más, no tan cerca que se tocan, pero lo suficientemente cerca que Credence puede sentir cada escaso milímetro de espacio entre ellos. Su voz es un bajo murmullo. “¿Y que es lo que haces, Credence, cuando esto te pasa?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677570) by [callay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay). 



> Notas de autora: Así que, comenzó solo como un PWP (Plot? What Plot?), y terminó como...un raro PWP. La historia de mi vida.
> 
> Notas de Traductora:   
> Antes que nada quiero comenzar diciendo que Callay es por ahora una de mis escritoras favoritas conforme a este Ship =)
> 
> Para aquellas que como yo no sabían o no saben qué significa eso de PWP es la abreviación de: Plot? What Plot?* que traducido es: ¿Trama? ¿Qué trama? es una clasificación para fics que no tienen tanta trama y que solo muestran a los personajes en acciones o situaciones determinadas sin mucha justificación. Estos escritos tienen nulos argumentos, solo sexo y más sexo.(?)
> 
> Pero bueno…
> 
> Ella misma me ha dado el permiso de traducir este OS (por ahora, porque puede que después traduzca más de ella) y poder publicarlo aquí. Así que la historia original no me pertenece, solamente la traducción. 
> 
> Gracias por su tiempo para leer esto y me harian muy feliz (y a Calllay también) si van a la historia original que esta arriba de este texto y dan un bello Kudo :3

Graves lo toca y bajo sus dedos, las palmas de Credence se vuelven suaves y rosadas, toda la piel nueva, intacta por los azotes o labores. La magia de Graves se siente fresca, un suave hormigueo justo al lado de una picazón. Se imagina la sensación extendiéndose desde sus manos a través de sus venas, atravesando su cuerpo entero ahuyentando sus otros dolores. Pero luego, después de la imaginaria sensación de magia, algo más surge para tomar su lugar; pena, amor y deseo como un nudo de calor en su estómago.

 

“Ya está,” Graves murmura, tomando ambas manos de Credence y dando un paso hacia atrás para admirar su trabajo. “Eso debería de estar mejor.”

 

“Si,” responde Credence, sus mirada en el suelo, balanceándose un poco mientras su corazón brinca entre dos deseos: uno, dar la espalda, esconder cuanto quiere esto; otro, estar así por siempre con los pulgares de Graves presionados así la carne de sus palmas.

 

En lugar de eso Graves lo sostiene por una mano y mueve la otra hasta llegar al cuello de Credence y ajustarlo. Credence no levanta la vista, pero todavía puede sentir los ojos de Graves viajando sobre él, desde su cuello hasta su pecho, después más abajo – y con un ataque de miedo Credence trata de darle la espalda, pero es demasiado tarde.

 

Puede oír la pequeña respiración cuando Graves se da cuenta. Credence está erecto en sus desgastados pantalones, dolorosa y vergonzosamente duro, solo por el toque de las manos de Graves y su magia.

 

Credence, agitado se da vuelta, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Graves pero su mano se cierra alrededor de su muñeca y lo mantiene allí, alarga su mano y toma a Credence por el cuello para atraerlo más cerca. Tan pronto como Credence deja de intentar alejarse, el violento agarre en su cuello se suaviza y en su lugar Graves desliza su mano alrededor de la nuca de Credence.

 

Cuando él habla sus palabras son lentas, su tono es neutral. “¿Esto es por mí, Credence?”

 

Credence se estremece, dividido entre aceptar la comodidad del toque de Graves y alejarse de ella, otro motivo de vergüenza más, enviando una traicionera corriente de calor por su espina dorsal para colarse en su estómago. Por el momento él solo puede pasar saliva pesadamente, sus ojos escuecen y luego las manos de Graves lo aprietan y lo fuerza a ahogarse, “Sr. Graves, si, lo siento, no lo dije en serio –”

 

“Shh,” el pulgar de Graves acaricia la base del cráneo de Credence. “No tienes que disculparte. Quiero ayudarte. Tú me ayudas, ¿No es así?”

 

Credence asiente, aunque no está seguro de que Graves esté ayudando en absoluto, la forma en que lo toca hace que Credence anhele por cosas que él apenas y puede nombrar, Credence puede sentir el hormigueo de la magia horas después, el mero toque de los dedos de Graves endureciendo el pene de Credence.

 

“Dime,” continua Graves, su voz aún más baja ahora. baja. “¿Esto siempre sucede cuando te curo?”

 

“Siempre. Cuando tú - cuando tú me tocas.”

 

Graves respira. Credence puede oírlo; Graves se ha acercado aún más, no tan cerca que se tocan, pero lo suficientemente cerca que Credence puede sentir cada escaso milímetro de espacio entre ellos. Su voz es un bajo murmullo. “¿Y qué es lo que haces, Credence, cuando esto te pasa?”

 

“¿Qué hago- ?”

 

Graves serio, continua: “¿Te tocas?”

 

Credence cierra sus ojos y asiente.

 

Los dedos de Graves todavía están apretados alrededor de su muñeca, tan apretada que duele por un momento y después, repentinamente, como si tomara una decisión, Graves lo suelta y se aleja de él.

 

Credence tiembla, la vergüenza palpita golpea sus venas, ruborizando su cara. No abre los ojos. Él quiere disculparse, retractarse para ser alguien diferente, alguien quien Graves respete, pero solo puede dar excusas. “Tal vez más tarde. Por la noche. Yo no –”

 

“Enséñame.”

 

Credence se queda callado. No tiene que preguntar qué es lo que Graves quiere ver. Graves lo hizo obvio en sus palabras, en lo bajo y severo de su tono de voz. Cuando él le dice Credence que haga las cosas en ese tono, Credence piensa que moriría por hacerlas, si tuviera que hacerlo.

 

Hay magia que hace eso, Graves se lo dijo una vez, una maldición que puede doblar a cualquiera por hacerlo. “Pero yo nunca la usaré en ti,” le había dicho con el pulgar en la esquina de la mandíbula de Credence. “Porque tú quieres ayudarme. Quiero que cooperemos, Credence.” Y Credence asintió y le dijo, “Quiero cooperar, Sr. Graves.”

 

Credence se arrodilla.

 

Él siempre hace esto arrodillado, en el escondite que encontró en la esquina de la capilla, donde si alguien lo descubriera en la oscuridad de la noche podría parecer que estaba orando. Es diferente aquí en el callejón, expuesto y frío, y es diferente también que él tiene que quitarse su cinturón en lugar de solo tirar hacia abajo sus raídos pantalones del pijama - pero Graves lo está observando, así que lo hace, aunque sus manos tiemblan en la hebilla de su cinturón. Torpemente abre sus pantalones también, su cuerpo se estremece cada vez que sus dedos chocaban con la forma de su pene y luego vacila.

 

“Muéstrame,” dice Graves de nuevo, Credence asiente nerviosamente y empuja hacia abajo sus calzoncillos y saca su pene.

 

Su mirada está en el suelo delante de él pero no mira hacia arriba para sentir lo ojos de Graves en él, en su pene desnudo, haciéndolo entrar. Hay una suave excitación de poder en esto, como mentirle a su madre, como una vez cuando Graves dejó tocar su varita – algo fascinante porque está totalmente prohibido. Pero el miedo es mucho mayor, el temor de que Graves se alejará con disgusto, el temor a que ese profundo anhelo de necesidad dentro de Credence nunca se satisfaga.

 

Mientras se arrodilla allí, expuesto, el momento se extiende. Credence quiere que Graves haga algo - decirle que debe hacer, tal vez, o simplemente que extiendienda su mano y lo toque. Desea desesperadamente por eso, por la mano de Graves en su cabeza, sosteniéndolo, dándole tranquilidad y seguridad contra este torbellino de miedo y necesidad.

 

Pero Graves no lo toca. Todo lo que Graves hace es mirar y esperar, hasta que finalmente Credence cierra los ojos y toma una temblorosa respiración y se toca a sí mismo.

 

Un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo al primer toque, la fricción de piel con piel, extraño y nuevo desde que Graves curó su mano. Él recuerda el deslice de los dedos de Graves contra su palma y lo hace temblar y después aprieta su agarre y acaricia lo largo de su pene en un movimiento desesperado.

 

“Eso es,” murmura Graves, tan bajo que Credence se pregunta si fue sólo un truco de su latido del corazón golpeando en sus oídos, pero aun así se siente bien, un pequeño escalofrío de felicidad atraviesa su retorcido y caliente corazón. Continua, encontrando un ritmo, unas sacudidas pequeñas y desesperadas hacen que apriete arriba de la cabeza de su pene, como lo hace en la noche solo. Su pulso late con fuerza, su aliento sale de él en diminutos gemidos mientras el placer comienza a acumularse en su estómago.

 

Por lo generales rápido, algo frenético y desesperado que puede terminar y colarse de nuevo en la cama. Pero ahora es más difícil. Su sangre corre caliente y después fría, cada descarga de excitación es perseguida por una sacudida de vergüenza e incomodidad, haciendo que su piel se estremezca y su estómago se tuerza. No se puede concentrar. Por lo general cuando hace esto, puede perderse por un momento en el placer físico de ello, pero ahora su atención está atraída hacia Graves como un imán. Puede sentir que Graves lo mira, él puede escuchar sus moderadas respiraciones, y él no puede contener imaginarse a través de los ojos de Graves -  encorvado, desesperado y con su mano masturbando su pene -

 

“Credence,” dice Graves y Credence se estremece al escuchar su nombre. “Ve despacio. Quiero ver.”

 

Las palabras de Graves estremecen la columna vertebral de Credence y tragando con fuerza disminuye el ritmo de su mano. Ahora cada embestida se siente pecaminosa, autocomplaciente. Lo hace todo peor, le da tiempo en cada embestida para sentir en su totalidad la vergüenza y culpa y después placer, como si fuera una pila que comienza a llenarse hasta el borde y después se vacía de nuevo, una y otra vez.

 

Pero Graves hace un sonido de satisfacción por encima de él. “Eso es,” respira, tomando a Credence. “Mirate.”

 

Y Credence se encuentra mirando hacia abajo. Es un shock al ver su pene empujando a través de su puño, asomándose hacia arriba en el aire, duro y poniéndose morado en su pálida mano. Siente por un segundo que eso no le pertenece, eso tan crudo, erótico y vivo nunca podría ser suyo.

 

Y luego lo aprieta y siente que su propio cuerpo se estremece de placer y su propio pulso de sangre bajo su mano, la misma sangre que hiere su piel, esa que sonroja sus mejillas.

 

La realización lo hace sentir vulnerable y expuesto, como si él pudiera haber abierto sus costillas y mostrar a Graves su corazón en su lugar, y no sabe qué hacer así que solo cierra sus ojos y se ahoga “Sr. Graves –”

 

“Lo estás haciendo bien, Credence,” le dice Graves con voz baja. “Sigue. Quiero que me muestres todo.”

 

Credence se muerde su lengua pero de todos modos un ruido se escapa, medio sollozo, mientras va más despacio todavía, arrastrando su mano hacia arriba y luego bajando por su pene, pulgada a pulgada. Le hace querer retorcerse, empujar sus caderas para encontrarse con su puño, cualquier cosa que coincida con el impulso frenético de necesidad golpeando a través de sus venas, pero se queda quieto. Perfectamente quieto, excepto por el temblor de su pecho que en cada respiración y  el movimiento desesperadamente lento de su brazo, porque eso es lo que Graves quiere.

 

Graves lo mira por un largo momento antes de hablar de nuevo. “Dime, ¿Cuando tú haces esto – piensas en mí?”

 

Y Credence –

 

Que piensa Credence, por la noche, toca el collar mágico de Graves. Tocándolo por un rato mientras está allí en su rincón de la capilla, con los pantalones de su pijama alrededor de sus muslos, tocándolo para que cuando Graves llegue a donde esté él lo vea así, desnudo, su mano en su pene, desnudo a necesidad pura.

 

Y en la fantasía Graves lo vería desnudo y vería a través de su corazón y entendería todo, y se arrodillaría cerca de él en el suelo, abrazaría y lo besaría, y atraería a Credence con su propia mano, susurrando en su oído –

 

Esto, ahora, en el frío callejón, es tan cerca de lo que Credence siempre imagina, con Credence en el suelo, expuesto, indefenso bajo la mirada de Graves.

 

Pero la parte fundamental de la fantasía es lo que pasa después. Graves lo ve, lo entiende y lo toma en sus brazos. El dolor de necesidad que se apodera de Credence es tan violento que apenas puede respirar. Él necesita que sea como lo imagino, necesita que sea así, si no que está haciendo –

 

Dice con voz entrecortada. “Por favor, Sr. Graves, por favor –”

 

“¿Qué es?”

 

“Tócame –”

 

Hay una palpitación allí donde Credence se arrodilla, temblando y entonces Graves camina hacia adelante. La cabeza de Credence, agachada, ve sus pies cerca de las rodillas de Credence.

 

“Lo que sea que necesites,” dice Graves, en una voz baja, suficiente para prometerle a Credence todo.

 

Su mano se mete entre el cabello de Credence y este gimotea. La mano de Graves se desliza por su cuero cabelludo y cada toque florece como una flor cálida extendiéndose por su piel, desplazándose por su espalda hacia abajo como tentáculos. Se masturba más rápido ahora, desesperadamente, pero incluso el placer de su propio pene es secundario al toque de Graves.

 

Credence está encorvado. Cuando la mano de Graves llega la nuca de su cabeza toma un puñado de pelo y suavemente tira la cabeza de Credence inclinándola hacia atrás, así la cara de Credence queda levantada hacia él. Credence jadea, siguiendo su toque, sentado sobre sus rodillas y arqueando su espalda ante el toque. No se atreve a abrir sus ojos pero puede sentir el calor de la mirada de Graves en su cara aun así.

 

Y después ambas manos de Graves están en él, acunando su cara, enroscando sus dedos suavemente por su cara, sus pulgares en sus mejillas. Credence gime. Ama esto, la sensación de sentirse realizado. Rodeado. Como si no hubiera nada más allá en este mundo que Graves.

 

“Mírate,” murmura Graves. Toca a Credence despacio, trazando la forma de su cara. Limpia las lágrimas que han caído de las pestañas de Credence, empuja el cabello de su frente hacia atrás, sus pulgares en su labio inferior mordido. Credence se estremece a cada toque, sintiéndose aturdido aun masturbándose con una mano temblorosa.

 

Finalmente, Graves pregunta en voz tranquila, “Credence ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos?”

 

Cuando Credence lo hace, está viendo directamente a Graves. Hay un calor que detiene el aliento de Credence en su garganta. Por lo general, los ojos de Graves son negros y cuestionantes, como si estuvieran buscando algo en Credence y no encontrarlo. Usualmente, Credence los evita. Pero ahora está atrapado, las manos de Graves sosteniéndolo aun y los ojos de Graves mirando en los suyos, profundamente con una intensidad que Credence no puede nombrar.

 

“Tú eres mío, ¿No es cierto, Credence?”

 

Credence solo puede gemir en respuesta. Él está temblando, su mano se mueve a un ritmo desigual en su pene. Todo su cuerpo se siente febril y abrumado, como si una presa se hubiera roto, y todo el deseo acumulado en sus reuniones secretas - todos los toques en la nuca de Credence, todas las palabras sobre Credence siendo especial - todo lo estaba arrastrando.

 

“Di que eres mío,” dice Graves, su voz más violenta que antes, baja y cruda

 

“Soy - soy tuyo,” dice Credence, sintiendo el desesperado dolor en su pene, en cada centímetro de su piel ardiendo en calor, en cada latido de su doloroso corazón.

 

Graves se presiona más cerca hasta que Credence puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo, hasta que puede oler el agudo y anticuado olor de él. Credence se queda arrodillado ahí como estuviera adorando, su rostro atrapado en las manos de Graves. Los ojos de Graves bajan por el cuerpo de Credence, hasta su enrojecido pene, el movimiento frenético de su mano, el irregular jadeo de su pecho y después retrocede a su cara. “Mi Credence,” dice, con algo cálido en su voz, placer o tal vez triunfo. “Déjame verte desmoronarte”

 

Credence deja salir un silencioso sollozo. Está cerca de desmoronarse, tan cerca, todo su cuerpo se tensa con lo cerca que está. Esto era lo que él imaginaba, ¿no? Pertenecer a Graves, mostrar a Graves todo. Alargó la mano y se agarró de su abrigo, desesperado. Cada parte de él está adolorido por la liberación y sin embargo, está congelado, tenso, indefenso –

 

“Muy bien,” dice Graves tranquilamente, “Vamos.” y se arrodilla y jala a Credence, sostiene la cabeza del chico contra su hombro. Credence se hunde en su cuello, estremeciéndose. Graves lo sostiene ahí por un instante y después dice al oído de Credence, bajo: “Muéstrame, Credence.”

 

Credence se viene, gritando contra el cuello de Graves, placer corriendo a través de él como una inundación, lavando todo. Pulsa a través de él como su sangre, como una vibración de su alma y luego sale de él, derramándose a través de sus dedos sobre la piedra.

 

Y luego se arrodilla ahí, jadeando, sin esfuerzos, la mano de Graves pesada en su nuca.

 

Después de un momento Graves se mueve, poniéndose de pie aleja su mano de Credence. Este se inclina después, pero no está seguro de que pueda levantarse todavía. En lugar de eso, cuidadosamente arregla sus pantalones y vuelve a poner su cinturón, parpadeando la humedad de sus ojos.

 

Cuándo se pone de pie, Graves le ofrece una mano y luego lo acerca de inmediato. “Gracias por eso,” dice en voz baja. “Quería verte. Para saber cómo te sientes acerca de mí. Quiero que nos entendamos, Credence.”

 

Algo amargo gira en el estómago de Credence. Le duelen las rodillas y los últimos rastros de placer son rápidamente sacados como una pesada bola de vergüenza y culpa en su estómago. Quiere pensar que Graves lo entiende, pero él sabe que en su oscuro y secreto corazón que eso es imposible.

 

Pero Graves trata de buscar la mirada, esperando una respuesta, así que Credence tartamudea, “Si, Sr. Graves.”

  
Graves toma la nunca de Credence, contento, sus dedos pasando por el cabello del muchacho y Credence piensa que si cierra sus ojos todavía puede fingir que no hay nada en el mundo excepto el toque de Graves.


End file.
